


Beware Her Fury

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Yuletide, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Johnny make a deal, while Letty takes a step back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Her Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/gifts).



> 1\. Violence on par with the first movie  
> 2\. Mentions of sexual activity

There were days when the fastest way to make Letty lose her temper was to have Dom open his mouth. When they were at odds, the rest of their crowd tried to steer clear. This time, he hadn't opened his mouth so much as pushed her over to their friends and walked off.

The minute Letty had seen Dom talking to Tran, she'd gotten a bad feeling in her stomach. Johnny Tran and his crew ran dangerous in ways that she wasn't interested in, after all. She forced herself to steer clear of them; she'd find out when they all got tired of the streets and went home.

Home had involved a few beers and Dom's hands all over her in ways that almost made her forget that he was plotting in the back of his head. Almost.

"What did Johnny want?" Letty asked, tracing a line over Dom's chest as he readied his answer. She loved the look and feel of him, all muscle and power just revving under his skin.

"Had a business offer for me. Right up my alley," he told her in a low voice. "Could mean the difference, considering how slow the garage is running. At least on cash customers."

Letty frowned. It was true they had been busier with trade jobs and their own cars lately. People were also getting wary about racing them for green or pinks. Still, it was Johnny Tran, and rumors tied him to the local Tong.

"Dom, getting in thick with his crowd is not a good idea. You've seen them push Jesse around. You know the same shit I do."

"It's a one-off job, baby." He petted down her back, trying to soothe her.

"Nothing's ever once off with his kind," she told him, her temper rising at his dismissal of her concerns. "You work for..."

"With."

"...him once, he'll keep pulling at you. Until he pulls you into something we can't get out of. Dom, you know how the cops are about his crowd, and about you!"

Dom made a low noise in his throat at that reminder, then closed his eyes. "Deal's done. I'm no street bitch to push around, and Johnny knows it. You're getting this all out of proportion."

"Just remember that when it all blows up." She pulled away from him, reaching for her clothes on the floor by the bed.

"You leaving?" Dom asked, opening his eyes at the way she moved.

"Dom, I told you my opinion. You ain't listenin'. So yeah, I'm leaving, and you can walk your way through this deal all on your own."

"The f..." Dom rolled his eyes and made an exaggerated shrug of his arms at her, but she didn't pay him any attention.

She was going to sit on the outside of this fiasco, and hope she had enough pull to haul his ass out of trouble when it blew up.

* * *

"Letty... Letty, wake up!"

The woman, crashed at a cousin's for going on two weeks now, ever since Dom decided to go hook up with one of the girls in Johnny's neighborhood two days after she walked out, came up swinging, making Hector hastily back away from her.

"Whoa, chica, you are one feisty bitch, but you need to save it for Johnny Tran."

"Call me a bitch again, Hector, and I'll show you feisty." She grabbed for her pants, sleep blinking away. "Give me the dirt."

"Okay, so wasn't just any chick he hooked up with, like I told you."

"Yeah, Johnny's sister, you and Carlos said. So?"

Hector shook his head. "So, Johnny's protective over his little sister is worse than Dom's over Mia. And the reason Dom's been seen with her everywhere but Johnny's turf is Johnny didn't know, not until tonight."

"Shit."

That made Letty hurry up getting her clothes on, not even caring that Hector got a free show of more of her than she normally showed anyone but Dom. "Where is he, and where is Vince?"

"Vince was with Dom the last I knew, but I don't know where they are, and Johnny was just seen giving his sister hell for dating outside the community over at Fang's," Hector told her. "Came straight here, just like you asked me to."

She paused as she shoved her feet in her shoes, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I owe you."

"Damn straight you owe me," he told her, before getting out of the way so she could get moving.

* * *

The scene played out too fast to be anything but real, but Letty would swear after that she saw it all in slow motion. Johnny talking the big talk, Vince sprawled out on the concrete, face down, and Dom being held back by two of Johnny's friends left a lasting impression even as Letty decided Lance, the only one openly showing a weapon, was the person to tackle. She'd grabbed the bat out of her car, cutting engine and lights off out of some primitive instinct as she rolled in behind the garage.

God bless Papa Toretto for having been off a one-way alley that sloped down. No one had noticed her yet, focused on their confrontation inside the open bay. She'd stopped just enough back that the motion of her car hadn't impacted their awareness. All she had to do was get close enough. She knew the garage. They didn't. The tall tool chests and the car in the middle of a rebuild were her allies, perfectly covering her entrance.

The first any of them knew of her making it in was the deliberate shout and rush, making Lance turn toward her... and the bat that caught him across the chest and shoulder in his rotation. It was not enough to take him fully down, but he dropped the knife -- and then all hell broke loose. Her attack had surprised the two toughs holding Dom, and that let him break free from one, shouting his rage now that he wasn't held back. Johnny, perhaps unwisely, decided he was more the threat, and went to pull his own blade, or maybe a gun, but Letty wasn't done with her bat.

While Dom dealt with his pair of problems, Letty swung again, and she was pretty damn certain the arm she connected with was at least bruised to the bone, if not fractured. She drew it back as he faced her again, and bared her teeth in a feral smile. "You want to live, you better get out of our space, Tran! 'Cause those two are going to be so much dog food in three seconds and then who you think Dom's really gonna go after?"

Johnny's eyes flicked to the man brawling with two of his better fighters, and decided she was probably right. Everyone knew Dom had done time, after all, and a few knew why.

"This isn't over, Toretto!" He roared, grabbing Lance to pull him away from a lunge after the small woman with the bat, dragging him into a run. The pair fighting Dom gave up all pretenses of fighting and went for an escape at seeing their leader flee.

Dom -- typical of his stupid stubbornness -- tried to chase after them on foot as they scattered to bikes.

"DOMINIC!"

Letty's voice, pitched into a harsh, full-out yell, snapped him out of the fury-born haze.

"Let them go for now; Vince needs you." Letty used a calmer voice on that, pointing to the larger man on the garage floor, and brought her bat down.

Dom came back over to check on Vince, while Letty went to get the damn doors down before Johnny came back with even more stupid ideas than going head to head with Dom over a skank, even if the skank was his sister. "Letty?"

"Yeah?"

"Shoulda listened."

"Shoulda kept your dick in your pants that time, but hey, I'll take you admitting it," she said, willing to let this one go for now.

Dom just snorted and set about helping Vince.


End file.
